


【人外】你×金丝蛛

by MUSU_ZANGSHI



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSU_ZANGSHI/pseuds/MUSU_ZANGSHI
Summary: 略神经质的研究员×快被榨干的工具蛛
Relationships: 金丝蛛/你
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *魔改了一下潘多拉病毒，这个故事和之前的红背蜘蛛是同个世界，但时间轴更早，顺便补完世界观。  
> *不会爱上对方。

潘多拉病毒，墨尔本海岸附近发现的一类全新病毒，它的基因与地球上其他生物基因类似程度只有6%，拥有一套完全独立的基因谱系，经研究显示它可能源于外星球，但似乎对人类“无害”。

然而多次实验后的结果却呈现出来一个令人毛骨悚然的结论：这类病毒有一定几率会随机与除人类以外的生物融合，最理想情况下会令宿主的形体变异长大至普通样本的几十倍以上，并在身躯上拟态出人类的外形。起初宿主身上的人形拟态仅仅只是一团相貌不明的肉块，但后来形象越来越清晰，外貌几乎糅合了所有它见过的实验人员特征——显然它在模仿。

被病毒感染上的宿主寿命很短，然而病毒的学习能力在不断增长，逐渐完善拟态外形的同时，在融合下一位宿主的时候将适配度也提升了，降低宿主死亡率。最终病毒停留在了一只小小的雌性金丝蛛身上。长出人形拟态后的她成长速度快得惊人，一夜之内拔高至3米。她乌黑的长发间点缀着灿金色斑纹，苍白的女性脸庞上被8只眼睛占据了大部分位置，但除却正中央的一双眼睛，其余都没有长好，歪歪斜斜地四处分布，也无法睁开。

她轻巧地操控着细长的附肢在金黄色的巨大圆网上游走，金色的丝线在日光灯下熠熠生辉，当她垂下头来以深邃无光的墨色双瞳注视着研究人员时，巨大的阴影笼罩而下，狭小的观察室里仅剩下紧张的口水吞咽和呼吸声，他们无一不感到心底油然而生的震撼与惊艳。

这只金丝蛛被命名为朵拉，原本研究员们不打算这么快将她的存在公之于世，免得引起公众恐慌，但没想到事情的发展竟快得超出了他们的想象，世界各地陆续传出目击到“人鱼”、“人面兽”等新闻，在研究所外，病毒竟然已经扩散开。

直至你所在的研究院接收到一具身份不明的金丝蛛融合体时，距离当年造成大范围恐慌和骚乱的事件已经过去了20年，即便无法完全遏制，但病毒的扩散范围已经被严格控制起来，不过偶尔还是会出现一两例融合体。它们其中的一部分甚至已经开始进化出复杂的思想，但心怀恐惧的人类总会将他们抓起来做研究或是当场扑杀。

最初的那只金丝蛛朵拉已经不见踪影，她在当时的一次动乱中逃了出来，后来曾有人报告在南方的某个森林里见过类似的身影，但后续的搜查都没有发现过她。巧的是，你现在接收的这具融合体正是从那个报告中的森林里发现的。

听说他的来处之后你特意申请要接手他的研究任务，申请成功后收到上级命令，提到这是个特异种，要仔细对待，不可轻易致死。你经手过不少抓来的融合体，无一例外都在研究完之后处死，这还是第一次收到这样的命令，因此更加期待了。

看见那特殊的身体之后你才明白原因，以往的融合体多数是宿主的生物特征占据身体的大半部分，然而这只金丝蛛却是人形的部分更多，本来应该连接在下腹的卵圆形腹腔和步足都消失了，取而代之的是人类般修长的双腿。雄性金丝蛛体形非常小，若按照比例换算，即使变异也不到1米，而他看起来并不矮小，身体上覆盖了一层棕色短毛和淡黄色斑纹，他的几对步足似乎都转化为了上肢，在原有的双臂腋下再延伸出2对手臂，也因为这两对多出来的手臂导致他无法平整地躺在实验台上，上身略微仰起。

你轻轻拂过他的身体，隔着手套仍传来刺骨的冰凉，若不是触摸到微弱的心跳，几乎要以为他已经死了。

真是美丽的身体啊，你欣喜地观赏面前这具艺术品，人类早就想过是否能反过来利用病毒的特性，将其他生物的优势附加在自己身上，但之前的实验屡屡失败，这次有个现成的半成品，研究将会大步往前迈进，你也许会成为世界上第一个成功融合基因的人，名垂青史。

带着愉悦的心情，你继续端详了一会儿他的脸，脸颊边上排列各排列着3只眼睛，但明显有两只眼睛发育不良，体积小，仿佛只是脸上的两道裂痕，这让你想起第一个融合体——朵拉同样也无法睁开的眼睛。见到他之后一直有个奇异的想法在脑海中盘旋，你想，他是不是朵拉的孩子呢？

应当是和人类生的，也许是当年的某个研究员，也许是某个被选中的人类。

“总之你可怜的父亲肯定已经被吃掉了~”你恶趣味地思索了一番，盯着他的脸嗤笑了一声，不料他突然睁开眼睛吓了你一跳，除了主视眼以外的眼睛都被渗人的墨色浸透了眼白，一眼望去看不见底。尽管你已经下意识地快速远离他，还是被拽住了衣领，他呲着尖牙靠近你的脖颈。但是因为事先注射了大量镇静药物又被固定了肢体，他没办法伤害到你，你反应过来后立即甩开了他的手，恼火地朝传声器那边怒吼：“你们怎么做事的？他为什么还能动？！！想死吗你们！”

另一边立即传来慌张的解释，实验室里开始释放对人类无效的白色无味的镇静气体，金丝蛛的手却还是在努力挣扎，你皱起了眉头，不耐烦地抽出一旁原本用于固定的大型铁针朝他其中一只手臂扎了下去，你背地里在自己身上也做了不少奇怪的实验，力气比普通人更大，轻松贯穿了他的小臂，鲜血喷涌出来，他的喉咙里传来几声嘶哑的鸣叫，身体不住地发颤，终于慢慢安静下来。

你满意的点了点头，安抚他上下起伏的胸膛：“嗯，安静~这样才不会受苦。”


	2. Chapter 2

金丝蛛刚刚流出的血都被你收集起来送去检测，伤口抹了止血凝胶，但是贯穿小臂的铁针依旧没有被取出来，他那只手臂无法动弹，你微笑着警告他再乱动的话其余手臂也会被贯穿：“反正上级的命令只是不能让你死而已嘛。”他识图抬起身体反抗，但浑身虚软无力，不受控制。

“诶对了你的纺器在哪儿呢？来吐丝给我看看。”你拍了拍他紧实的小腹，可惜他只会龇牙咧嘴地威吓你，一句话也不会说。你并没有真的期望他能给你什么答复，四下摸索起来。

普通蜘蛛的纺器应该在体后端肛门前方，内连不同丝腺纺管，以便吐出不同的丝线结网，但他现在是人形……你的视线落到了他的下体。无论怎么看，感觉能“吐丝”的也就只有那里了。

你带着科研精神握住了那柔软的一团，连一直在怒吼的金丝蛛都惊得停下了，脸颊旁半眯着的眼睛猛地瞪圆，满脸的不可思议。嘁，这表情倒是不错，你默默地想，逐渐上手揉搓起来，一手把玩下方的卵袋，一手旋转着摩擦过顶端撸动，没费多少力气就轻松让软软的肉茎站了起来，铃口溢出透明的清液，你半俯着身子去查看，似乎与人类并无不同，正要失望的时候，却见到顶端又慢慢吐出一些乳白色的液体，碰到空气后有些许变化。

你小心翼翼地沾了些许液体拉起来，指间拉扯出金黄色的丝线，“真是这里么？！”你抬头看去金丝蛛的方向，他还瞪着你，看你望过来之后有一瞬的躲闪，“你就这样结网的？也太好笑了吧哈哈哈。”，即使雄性金丝蛛可能会寄住在雌性结的网上，不一定自己结网，但不妨碍你嘲笑他。

他听不懂你说的话，但你传达的情绪太过明显，因此他又恼怒地挣扎起来。你握紧了“纺器”，无奈地叹了口气：“才这么点怎么够呢，再努力一些啊。”这次你加速了手上的动作，但却更细致地照顾到每个角落，他呼吸的声音越发粗重，原本乱晃的上肢都绷紧肌肉抓握成拳，身体比先前仰得更高，似乎连眼睛都湿润了些许。他的眼睛一刻不落地盯着你，你也饶有兴致地观察他的表情，心里想着兴许可以写进实验报告里……噢……也许上级不会想看的。

没过多久，他的大腿肌肉开始颤抖紧绷，顶端溢出的清液也越来越多，黝黑的瞳孔逐渐失去了焦距。你猜测时机将要到了，猛地抽出头上的红色发带，在胀大的茎身末端结结实实得扎了个蝴蝶结。

“噫……呜呜”他嘴里发出含糊不清的咽呜声，身体高高地仰起，上肢试图寻找物体抓握支撑，胡乱摆动着，顾不得先前被贯穿的小臂，因此又撕拉出了不少鲜血。

“哎呀别动别动，血都浪费了。”你轻轻扶正了他的身子，兴致勃勃地开启传声器指挥助手们把实验室的录影镜头放大对准你的动作，“来，看这边！”

“一”

“二”

“三！”

哗啦一声，鲜红的蝴蝶结被快速扯开，飞舞的红色发带宛若舞台拉开的幕帘，展露出身后璀璨的主角——大量金色丝线喷薄而出，飘荡在空气中，还附着了晶莹的水珠，在日光灯下闪耀着炫目的光芒。

“太美了！”你看见了比预料中更夺目的画面，欣喜地抱住金丝蛛的头亲了一口，他脱力一般侧着头没有反抗，眼睛半眯半睁，稠密的睫羽边上似乎染上了些许潮红和湿润。你在他耳边絮叨起蜘蛛丝的用处，即便之后基因融合的研究失败了，单就靠他能提供的大量蛛丝，也足够支撑你的其他研究——例如与人体皮肤混合生长，培育出更坚韧有弹性的皮肤，达到刀枪不入的效果……一旦成功，你的地位和声望还会进一步提升。

你迫不及待要开始着手下一步了，但在那之前，原材料必须全都收集好，当然也要保证金丝蛛的健康，你蹦跶着去喊医疗人员，再去安排准备其他所需的工具。

“哎呀，真是收了个宝贝呢~”


	3. Chapter 3

陷入研究狂热的你埋头苦干了几天，眼底的青黑越发明显，可你眼中的光芒却越来越炽热，连一旁的小助手看着都有些害怕，他在你身边踌躇了半天，晃来晃去的人影扰得你心烦，干脆一把抓住他询问到底有什么事。

“NA01号没有……没有丝浆了！”NA01？你皱着眉头看向小助手，迟疑了一会才猛然想起这是你那心爱的小金丝蛛所属编号，你摆了摆手，二话不说赶紧催促助手和你一同前去查看情况。

再次见到金丝蛛，他比第一天见到时的模样更加狼狈——干裂的嘴唇微张着，细长的食管不断地为他输送营养液，以便为他持续消耗的身体提供能量，下身连结着不断振动夹吸着的特殊飞机杯，机械地重复动作，它的末端与一条透明的管道相通，抽取出的丝浆可以立即被收集起来，只要不触碰空气就不会转化为丝线，因此仍然以液体的形态储存着。

然而现在管道里空空的，什么都没有，你细细观察，偶尔有浅色的液体出现，但那并不是丝浆。“快把机器停了，别污染到先前收集的丝浆！”你匆忙命令下去。

按理说只要一直为蜘蛛供给营养，丝浆就可以不断抽取，可眼下的情况显然是哪里出了问题。你撤走了他身上的所有设备，只静静地看着他，双臂抱胸思索着。几天的折磨显然也对金丝蛛的身心都造成了极大的伤害，与起初激烈的反抗不同，他安静多了，连呼吸都很轻。扩大的瞳孔直直地倒映着空无一物的天花板，空洞得没有一丝光亮。

你的身影打破了那一片平静，硬生生地挤进他的视线范围内，居高临下地看着他。那漆黑的眸子终于僵硬地转动起来，如同忘了上油的齿轮，你仿佛都能听见其中生涩的声响。他张了张嘴，破皮干裂的嘴角因为动作而扯开了裂痕，嘴巴一张一合，可喉管里除了气音什么都发不出来。

烦闷的情绪逐渐爬上来，你皱了皱眉头，似乎意识到单纯通过食管输送营养太过简单粗暴，你太急躁了。如果他的身体状态和精神变差，也许会影响到丝浆质量以及产出数量，不过发现得还不算晚，你决定从此刻起开始稍稍弥补之前的恶劣行径。第一件事便是赶紧拿来水帮他润湿了嘴唇，随后再用凡士林涂抹好，决定等会安排让他休养观察几天。

你做得很小心，用棉签轻轻点涂着，但或许是因为面前的金丝蛛太过安静，再加上连续几日不眠不休的熬夜工作，你原本紧绷的神经出现了一瞬的松懈和涣散。他扭头咬住了你的食指，而你没能及时躲避。

伤口并不大，但尖牙已经穿透手套钻进了肉里，他似乎等候多时，将仅存的力气都用在了这一刻，快准狠。不等你敲打，他已经松开了口，脸上终于显露出些许生动的表情——他快意地扯动嘴角放声笑起来，嘶哑的嗓音伴随着断断续续的咳嗽，苍白的脸上因此附着了些许红晕，盛满病态的神色。

透过摄像头时刻关注这边的助手早已开启镇静气体冲了进来，睡眠不足的胀痛和被咬伤的惊愕交错占据着你的大脑，指尖宛若针刺般火辣辣地疼，外界的声音交织成模糊不清的杂讯围绕在你身旁，眼前白光一闪，杂讯猛然变为尖锐的利刃呼啸着钻进你的脑海中划破混沌的屏障，你的身子晃了晃，举起被咬伤的右手，食指的第一指节差点被你拗折，是助手的呼喊声唤回你的神智。

你麻利地处理了伤口，瞥了一眼实验台上绑着的金丝蛛，微微对助手露出了一个笑容：“看来他还很精神，继续抽丝浆吧。”

“可，可是……”

“抽。”

——————————  
离开实验室后你立即赶去医务部门检查，所幸处理及时，并没有什么毒素进入身体，但你总感到心脏钝痛，第二天再次复查的时候竟然发现金丝蛛的毒素混合潘多拉病毒在你身体里扩散开了，可能因为病毒的融合特性，第一天的时候才没被注意到。

而助手那边也传来消息，说是金丝蛛好像进入了发情期，因此抽取出的都不是丝浆了。这倒是个有趣的消息，你沉吟一番，决定再去见见他。

“我该拿你怎么办呢？”你站在一旁看着实验台上的金丝蛛，他被折腾的不轻，手脚被固定得更严实，机器都被你停止了，所有监控也被关闭，偌大的房间里只有你不急不缓的说话声：“你成功了，我身上带了毒素，也许过不久就要死了，然而实验才刚刚开始。”  
“但是我也因此成为了第一个将潘朵拉病毒融进身体里的人类。正巧你进入发情期，倒是给我提供了新思路。”你盯着他的表情，迫不及待地想看看他的反应：“所以我们生个孩子试试吧。”

果不其然，他的脸上一瞬变得极为复杂，蕴含其中的更多是嫌恶。他的所有眼睛都牢牢地盯着你的脸，试图从你的表情中判断是否只是一句玩笑话，但很可惜，你是认真的。

灵感来源于他的母亲朵拉，你已经对他做过基因检测，确认了他的身份，既然朵拉可以和人类生出他这样的特异种，那你也不是不可能生出一个更完美的混基因孩子——潘多拉病毒的学习很强，在人类基因占比更大的情况下，它也许能在外表更靠近人类的同时，完美地融合蜘蛛的特殊能力，届时攻克实验难关的时候就有了样本。

这个想法你之前就想过，原本并不打算亲自上场，没想到出了意外。实际上你也是在做一场赌博，赌孕体的自我保护机制——为了顺利让孩子降生因此短时间内适应身体里毒素，延缓你因身怀毒素而死亡的日期，时间不长，但几个月也足够你做很多事了。

离开前你捏了捏他肌肉，感觉比刚来时瘦了一些，于是仔细地叮嘱他：“好好休息，几天后再见吧——可要好好准备啊~”


	4. Chapter 4

这件事是秘密进行的，毕竟某种程度上来说违背伦理，但对于将死之人来说没什么可束缚的了。夜幕来临时你假装离开研究院，趁警卫不注意时又悄悄从监控死角溜了回去，你对这里熟悉的很，推开金丝蛛所在的实验室门前，你闭上眼深吸了一口气，再次抬眼时已是没有丝毫破绽的笑容。

夜晚才刚刚开始。

金丝蛛一如既往的安静，盯着天花板不知在想些什么，听见你进来的声响后才朝这边看来，与先前的状态都不太相同，他显得有点不安与局促，十分抗拒你的靠近。“你在害怕什么？我又不会吃了你。”你凑近他，发觉实验台上四处是凌乱的划痕，他的指甲全因太过用力而破损。你轻轻拉起他的手，粗糙且冰凉，“别试图挣扎了，你逃不出这里的。”

的确逃不出，也逃不开你的折磨，他闭上了眼睛，偏过头索性不理会你，你有些可惜地放开他，把身上白大褂的纽扣一颗颗扯开，底下是一丝不挂的身体，平时被掩藏的一对丰乳颤颤巍巍挺立在微凉的空气中。没有多余的动作，你径直爬上了他的身体。

更冷了，他的身体没有一丝温热的气息，你直打哆嗦，大腿内侧被他身上覆盖的棕色短毛扎的又痒又疼，没一会儿就晕染了一片红色，你摸索了一下寻到还在沉睡的性器，按惯常的套路揉搓着，奈何竟然一点反应都没有，稍微有点出乎意料。

你低头看了一眼，的确是软绵绵地躺在手里，乖顺得像是普通的玩具。“啊……”该不会是前几天给抽坏了吧，这可就有点难办，你稍微有些苦恼，明明已经给了他几天休养的时间。

需要给予其他刺激吗？你的手缓缓朝下摸去，但是你现在没有戴手套，始终觉得不太舒服，最终还是放弃了这条道路。正思索着，你察觉到一道微妙的视线，抬起头才发现他重新转过头看着你，微眯着眼睛，脸上盈满无声的嘲笑。

“哎呀……你难道以为只是这样我就没办法了吗？强制勃起的办法可多着啊。”你恍然发觉他这是刻意在遏制自己的欲望，只是自然情况下受孕是最好的选择，于是你打算干脆先陪他玩玩。

你寻来润滑油挤在两腿之间，撑开肉穴裹着阴茎前后磨动，润滑的作用使你动作并没有受到多少阻碍，阴茎的表皮薄而软，在肥厚的穴口边上反复遭受挤压，皮肤褶皱不断遭受拉扯，尽管没有勃起，但是在入口浅尝即止反而更加诱人。柔软而敏感的花蕾充血胀大，在摩擦间被他小腹的短毛戳刺着，“嗯啊……啊”，你放肆地任由口中的呻吟溢出，回荡在空旷的实验室中，不断干扰着金丝蛛的神志。

体温在摩擦间逐渐爬升，他冰凉的身体也多少沾染上了你的温度。你半俯着身体，一手按着他的胯骨一手压在小腹上，下身湿热的穴肉随着臀肉摆动涂抹上一圈圈绵密的黏液，你刻意将挤压的节奏幅度变大，身体也更贴近他，软腻饱满的乳肉时不时晃荡着擦过他的身躯，乳尖儿一次又一次搔着痒。

“啊……呼，忍得辛苦吗？”原本就处于发情期的他，身体紧绷得都开始颤抖，牙齿交错发出咔吱咔吱的细微声响。不断的摩擦中，湿润的肉瓣裹挟着半软不硬的阴茎推挤揉弄花心，腿心荡漾出阵阵酥麻，你的动作加快，连带着他的身子也跟着晃动，“唔嗯好舒服呀，即使你不愿意我也能一直这样用你的身体来自慰呢，不如干脆点释放出来。”

“贯穿我的腿心狠狠地操我，看我被你操弄的死去活来不是更痛快吗？把肮脏的蜘蛛种子都注射到我的身体里，用我的身体滋养你的孩子，留下你的后代啊……嗯啊……”你的情绪高昂，而他即使听不太明白也依旧会受到你的影响，下身不由自主地挺动了两下，阴茎微微抬头陷入了半截身子在穴肉里。

“看看你这幅残破的样子吧，被抓来之后就一直无法反抗，被困于这小小的牢笼内不得动弹，即使我死了你今后也要一直被束缚在这里供人类研究，榨取所有剩余价值。毕竟你只是区区一只感染病毒的金丝蛛生下的怪物，又有什么……唔！！！”下体撕裂的疼痛中止了你的言语，你想要看看下身的情况，身上猛然有一道沉重的压力将你击沉。

“喀拉”原来是金丝蛛强行让手臂关节脱臼，把最下面的两只手臂从束缚中抽了出来，他的手臂横在你腰上，宛如一道强硬的捆带将你牢牢固定在他身上，原本浅浅的卡在花心入口的阴茎胀大勃起，随着对你的重压迅速推开穴道内的所有阻碍，将内里的缝隙挤得满满当当。你被压得太紧了，试图抬起上身的时候却遭受了第一轮撞击。

已被蕴热的肉棒飞速抽离再推进，如同你刚刚所说的，贯穿你的腿心。甬道的绞动也难以阻挡他的行动，你被紧压着上下套弄，肉瓣无力地向两边敞开承受着猛烈的抽送和拍打，血丝混合透明的蜜液流淌在腿间，啪嗒啪嗒混杂水声的声响和你们粗重的呼吸声一直在房间里回响。“哈哈哈哈哈，就是这样！再用力些啊，无论再怎么忍耐也还是卑劣的野兽，无法遏制原始的本能。但是你这幅模样才更加让人心动呢哈哈哈哈！”

你的眼角也被晕染上了浅红的媚色，粗暴的抽插很快引发强烈的快感堆积，肌肉抽搐紧缩，夹吸着甬道里的肉棒拉扯汲取它的热液，一股接一股的浓白撞击在肉穴深处，盈满整个腔体。你脑中嗡嗡直响，指甲在他的胸膛上划出一道道血痕，腿心的肌肉仍然不受控地颤动，“呜啊……啊……啊……再给我……再给我多一些……”

“让我怀上你的孩子……唔嗯”你被他抬高了些许身子，凑到他嘴边，湿滑的舌头搅进你的口腔，身下的袭击再次开始，你的意识被模糊了一半，忽然的刺痛，铁锈的味道在嘴中蔓延开，泛着些许苦涩，朦胧间你感觉到他咬破了你的舌头，注入毒素。

意识逐渐淡开，你在又一次高潮后沉沉睡去。


	5. Chapter 5

你是被剧烈的晃动摇醒的，身下冰凉的触感让你打了个寒颤，随即有一件覆着薄薄体温的厚外套盖在了你身上。脑壳中似乎一直有什么拉扯着你的神经，不断横冲直撞，仿佛下一秒就要撕裂你的皮肉脱出，太痛了，口中也满是苦涩，让人直犯恶心，你摁压着太阳穴试图冷静下来，面前帮你披外套的人也一言不发，似乎在等你开口。

缓和了好一会儿，你意识到自己蜷缩在实验室的角落，在冰凉刺骨的地面上仅着一件单薄的白大褂睡了一夜，四肢都是酸痛和淤青。你眯着眼睛确认了一遍自己的位置，呵，恐怕是金丝蛛把你挤下来任由你滚落到旁边的，你朝他的位置看了一眼，正巧对上视线，又立即被他错开了。

因为一直被你无视，面前的人终于忍不住出声了：“博…博士……”你转过头看他，他是你的助手潜子平，二十出头的小伙儿，高你一个头，头顶还翘着一束睡觉时压乱的黑发，分配到你身边之后表现平平，还很容易紧张，但好在很听话也很努力，尚且算牢靠。既然都被他看见了，你觉得让他来协助你也无妨。

“我跟他交配了。”你揉着眉头直截了当告诉他，浑身的疼痛让你没时间再多绕弯子，他惊愕地喊了一声，然后便被你盯得涨红了脸，低着头支支吾吾也不知说些什么。

“是实验的一部分，但是不许告诉别人，记得时刻监测他的身体情况然后报告给我，我会再回来，直到成功怀孕为止，之后就由你来把风吧。”

你拍了拍他的肩膀，摇摇晃晃地朝门外走去，但是没走两步就一阵胸闷，竟是吐了一口黑血出来，很快就两眼发黑倒了下去。这一倒就直接躺了两个星期，前一个星期你都处于高热状态，浑身乏力恶心，混沌中你回想起那天他在你口中注入的毒素，恐怕是想存了直接让你死的心思。

尽管如此狼狈的状况从未在你身上出现过，但幸运的是之前融进你身体里的潘多拉病毒一直与毒素维持一个互相抗衡的状态，吊着你半条命，连来为你诊治的医生都感到惊叹，但好在医生是你相识多年的老友，你让她隐瞒了这个秘密，同时每天都会从助手子平那边获得金丝蛛的讯息。

你让他解除了对金丝蛛的捆绑禁制，安排去专门的收容室，每天让人给他播放一堆学习语言的语音和视频。你之前就意识到金丝蛛的学习能力应该很强，起初完全不理解你说的话，可隔了几日再见面那时，你说话速度放缓告诉他要生孩子，他却是明白的，可能在你不在的时候从其他实验人员那里获取了讯息。若是正式让他学习语言的话也许很快能进行对话。倒不是你良心发现，其中一部分原因只是因为如果要羞辱他，他听不明白那可就无趣的多。

在身体里的混乱逐渐达到一个稳定值之后，你终于能自由行动了，精神也恢复如初，但你的身体仍维持在一种不正常的高热中，仿佛除了体温过高以外没有任何异常，回到研究院后的你决定将推延了许久的第二次受孕机会提上日程。

借助子平的帮忙，你再一次见到了被束缚住的金丝蛛，只是换了个地点——收容室四周都是柔软洁白的软垫，金丝蛛被提前注入了麻醉，上肢用束缚带捆住反剪着在墙边瘫坐着，这次为他戴上了口笼，不用担心他再咬伤你。

如今他冰凉的身体反而成为你最好的降温神器，你紧紧地贴着他胯间，上次激烈又疼痛的记忆涌上来，腿心炙热滚烫的蜜液黏附在微凉的阴茎上，穴肉迫不及待地将它含吮进内里，好缓解火烧般的刺痛。

“嗯……啊”你不由自主地靠在他肩头搂着他的脖颈磨蹭，终于怀抱中的躯体开始慢慢苏醒，你感觉到他浑身一震，瞬间撞开你，将你掀倒在一旁，柔软的白垫将你轻轻地托起，你拉扯着他也跟着倒在软垫上，离得近了，你轻易看穿他倒映着你身影的眼底透着惊惧和不可思议，闪烁着微弱的光。

“想不到我还活着？”你再一次贴近他，炙人的温度烫得他都往后缩了一下，“真遗憾，没能毒死我啊。”他一再的往后躲避，但你并不着急，因为你身上抹了浓重的雌蛛费洛蒙，他处于发情期，生物本能迟早会让他屈服。

没过多久，果然看见他不安地动了起来，即使神情十分抗拒，身体还是慢慢朝你靠近，然而靠得越近费洛蒙的作用却更大了，你看见他胯间逐渐挺立起来，随后爬到了你身上。你舔了舔唇，两指慢慢分开流淌蜜露的穴肉，朝他一笑。

“来吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

金丝蛛还在做最后的挣扎，牙齿咬得嘎吱响，仍然不肯再进一步，你索性握住他对准穴口，将腿挂在他腰上，朝前一压，轻松将他吞吃入腹。

因为上肢都被捆在背后，他无法支撑身体，重量全压在你身上，肉刃深埋在炙热的甬道内，你尝试动了一下，却被金丝蛛小腹上覆盖的那层短毛扎到了柔软的花心，“噫——！”突然的刺激使肉壁骤缩，严丝合缝地紧紧咬住那极力克制的欲望。

“呃啊”沙哑的声音从耳边传来，你呆愣了一瞬，意识到这是第一次听见他的声音。你仔细去辨认他的表情，发现他的脸上暗沉沉的，精瘦的肌肉猛然贲起，因为太过用力而浑身颤抖起来。“等等，你想挣脱束缚带？没可能——”

你停住了，安静的空间里传来细微的撕裂声，束缚带上的纤维在逐渐崩裂，你意识到他现在的状态跟实验室那时虚弱的状态不同，不仅如此，费洛蒙的刺激还额外让他肾上腺素飙升，短时间内获得了巨大的力量。

黑色的束缚带碎片在你眼前飘落，他喘着粗气张开了被束缚已久的手臂，上面还留着艳红的捆带痕迹。虽然内心觉得有点不妙，但你此刻已无法逃开了。口笼被轻松解开，他迅速扑咬上来，尖锐的毒牙刺破柔嫩的肌肤，鲜血流淌过你的胸口，被他粗暴的涂抹开。虽然咬的很疼，但你发现他似乎没有打开毒腺，伤口处完全没有麻痒的感觉，似乎单纯是在发泄情绪。

下身被撞击的刺激拉回了你的注意力，胀大的肉茎在穴肉里重重地抽送着，他分出最下面的两只手臂紧压在你的大腿上，使你以最大限度的开腿承受他的冲撞，因为姿势的限制，穴口无法闭合，红艳艳地朝外淌着水。

甬道深处的软嫩一下一下被捣弄，蜜液被撞得四处飞溅，突然阴蒂被他粗粝的手指寻到，摁压戳刺，酥麻的快感瞬间窜至脊髓，灭顶的刺激让你拱起腰背，口中咿咿呀呀吟哦不停，忽地强烈的尿意冲至小腹，你几乎快要飞离身体的意识瞬间回笼，剧烈地挣扎起来，“等一下，我快——我快不行了——啊！”

透明的液体激射而出，打湿了两人腿间，你眼前朦朦胧胧一片模糊，脑袋里似乎还飞舞着炸裂的火花，尽管大口呼吸着外面的空气，但仍然感觉到缺氧般的窒息。

他没有停，却是把你翻了个身，甬道含吮着肉茎转了一圈，你的双臂被他拽着趴在软垫上，胸前白嫩的雪乳被他用中间的一对手臂拉扯着来回揉弄，丰满的肉团不断地从指缝间流溢而出，被挤压出一道道红痕。他最下方的一对手臂一手按在你的胯骨上，一手继续揉捏花心，他发觉你只要被这样对待就会不断颤抖，身子软得一丝反抗的力气都没有。

“啊……啊……呜呜……嗯啊”你的神智被撞击得快要溃散，眼角的泪花止不住地流，心跳声如鼓擂般敲击着胸膛，全身热度似乎都集中在身下，怒挺的肉刃几乎没有疲惫的时刻，丝毫不停歇地戳刺着花心，“咿呀——啊！”你不受控地收紧了双腿，深处紧致的软肉不断吮咬颤抖，终于榨取出浓郁的精液。

你几乎快瘫倒在垫子上，真的一点力气都没有了，朝金丝蛛望去时发现他眼底无光，彻底沉浸于繁殖的欲望中，见他又要摆弄你的身体继续抽插，可你的腿心已经被磨蹭得发疼，赶紧爬起来阻止他，“醒醒！喂！啊唔？！唔——”他站了起来，湿淋淋的肉茎拍打到你脸上，你的后脑勺被抵在墙壁上狠狠地摁着，开口说话时就被肉茎堵了个严实，腥涩的味道充斥着口腔，喉咙被戳的一阵阵反胃，直至吞咽下那湿滑的液体后他才放开了你。

这场精疲力尽的性爱行至半途你就累得昏睡过去，直至第二天助手来敲收容室的门，你回应他时发觉自己的声音嘶哑得不像话，好不容易把扒在自己身上睡着的金丝蛛拽开，一起身腿间就哗啦啦地留下一堆黏湿的液体，浑身的骨头仿佛都在响，但神奇的是，你的体温竟恢复正常了，待你好不容易收拾好准备悄悄离开研究院回家，打算好好休息一下的时候，意外地收到了医生好友传来的讯息。

“你怀孕啦！”

是前天的身体检查报告，好友虽然先前帮你诊治身上的毒素，但不清楚你的孩子是谁的，一路上在讯息里狂轰乱炸，你终于将她糊弄了过去，可算回到家，还得在浴室里清洗一番身体上残留的痕迹，晶莹的水珠划过肌肤，你轻抚着布满红痕的小腹感叹：“竟然第一次那时就中标了……说不定之前身体的奇怪现象是因为这个孩子……”

“真期待你降生的那一天啊。”


	7. Chapter 7

四个月后，胎儿基本稳定，你的肚子微微隆起。在此期间你不断在研究室里忙碌着，借助宽大的外衣和神出鬼没的作息时间，竟还没有其他同事发现你怀孕的事情。而这几个月内，你也从未去见过金丝蛛，听小助手最近的报告里提到，金丝蛛已经逐渐开口与人说话了，你心念一动，打算去给他个惊喜。

你隔着收容室的外层玻璃见到了金丝蛛，如今已穿上了带有编号的制服，袖口尤为宽大。他正靠着软垫读书，四只手上都拿着书，其余两只手负责翻页，看起来阅读速度非常快。你敲了敲玻璃发出声响引起了他的注意，他朝这边看过来，见到是你便一脸厌恶地转过头去，无论你怎么敲击都不作反应，你只能通过传声器向室内发话：“我是来告诉你好消息的，我——怀孕了~”

令人遗憾的是他还是没有理睬你，没有达到预期的反应让你感觉一拳打在了棉花上，不知怎的就引发出一阵不服气，偏就要让他正视你，于是你决定直接进去与他对话，助手试图劝阻你，怕太危险，因为此刻的金丝蛛身上什么束缚都没有。你摸了摸自己的肚子，让助手放宽心，这几个月内你已经将自己身体和胎儿之间的联系调查清楚，身体里的大量毒素都被胎儿吸收了，起初身体的发热情况是因为还在适应阶段，如今只要还有这个孩子在，你就不怕金丝蛛再咬你，而且介于他的本能，也不会伤害孩子……的母亲。

不过即便如此，你也悄悄藏了便携的麻醉枪在身上，以防万一。待你进入收容室走近他身旁，他干脆用手臂把自己抱起来蜷成一团，你在旁边骚扰了好一会儿终于引得他不耐烦了伸出长臂就挥舞过来，而你无所畏惧地挺着肚子迎上去，他即将打到你肚子那一瞬间竟生生停住，正巧就把手覆在了你的肚子上。

“？！”肚子突然动了，你们皆是一惊，金丝蛛更是吓得把手缩了回去，瞪大眼睛看向自己的手，合拢又张开，仿佛在回味那奇异的触感。

你也是第一次感受到胎动，当下便抱着自己的肚子坐了下来，“喔！又动了！”这次你清晰地感受到肚皮下小小的生命在运动，正感叹着生命的神奇，余光便扫到金丝蛛不断投来的视线，你的嘴角翘了翘，背过身去，时不时喊一声：“天啊！”“哎哟又跑到这来啦！”“哈哈哈哈……”实际上胎动没有那么频繁，但身后的声响显示金丝蛛在逐渐向你靠近。

终于肩膀上一阵凉意，两只手轻轻搭了上来将你慢慢转过去，他目不转睛地盯着你的肚皮，犹豫了好一会儿才小心翼翼地将所有手都盖在你的肚子上，本身肚皮隆起的幅度就不是特别大，六只手张开，全方位的笼罩，因为位置不够甚至都摸到你腰上去了，然而孩子一点反馈都没给他，你拍打他：“手太凉了！”即使隔着衣服都一阵冰凉。

他有些慌张，松开手拼命揉搓起来，再次试图摸上来的时候你往后挪了一步，他疑惑地抬头看你。而你，既然有筹码在身当然要以此获取一些回报。

你知道他会说话了，但是还未跟任何研究人员说出自己的成长经历和其他关键信息，此刻正是你套取情报的好时机，写进报告里是再好不过的。

“告诉我你在被发现之前的生活是如何的吧。”他答应得出乎意料的爽快，用很慢的语速一字一句地告诉你，不过说得很简短。他原本有其他兄弟姐妹的，他们与母亲朵拉更相似，但在朵拉背着他们四处游猎的时候相继死亡，最后只剩下他和另外一雄一雌，因为他织网能力太弱了，只有他一直留在母亲身边，全靠朵拉在树林间编织的金色巨网来捕食小动物，朵拉死后他将她失去粘性的网全部回收吞食，独自生活了一段时间之后被人类发现。

你意外地获得了新的信息——还有两只朵拉生的金丝蛛流落在外，说不定可以派人去找……“他们死了。”他看穿你的想法，简短有力地打破了你的幻想，你不免有些遗憾，仔细想想也是，如果还活着他也不会告诉你他们的存在了，不过这么重要的信息还是很值得记下来。你很满意，于是大发慈悲地贡献出肚子任摸，当他再次感受到手下的胎动时，你第一次在他脸上见到笑容，干净且纯粹，是发自内心的高兴。

心里突然觉得有些痒痒的，你捧住他的脸，将那张淡淡笑着的脸揉得乱七八糟，“喂，我们来做爱吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

“啊？！——”震惊的声音差点刺穿你的耳膜，倒不是金丝蛛发出来的，是坐在收容室玻璃那头时刻关注情况的助手子平透过传声器发出的，而金丝蛛还维持着被你捏着脸的状态一动不动。

“博士你要干嘛？你不是已经成功怀孕了吗？”助手的表情看起来有些不可思议，你蹭的一下站起来走到他面前，因为收容室内的地面高度本来就矮一些，你被迫把头仰得更高了，连气势都下降一大半，隔着玻璃，似乎小助手的胆子也大了一些，依旧在质疑你：“博士，你该不会是……你……”

“不是。”你皱着眉看他，“我就是突然想做爱了。”因为你直白的语言导致助手脸上的红蔓延到了脖子根，但他还是坚持要劝阻你：“博士，你不应该为了一己私欲这样对待他。”

“之前你不是都没有阻止吗？突然良心发现？别多事。”助手一时语塞，在他沉默的空档，你打开了玻璃墙的白雾遮罩，透明的玻璃层被挡得严严实实，阻隔了外界的任何干扰，而监控也在闪烁了几秒之后熄灭了指示灯，看样子助手还是默许了你的行为。

等你回到金丝蛛面前时，他垂着头像是在思考，随即无厘头的冒了一句：“你那时说是交配。”你仔细回想了好一会儿，才明白他说的是实验室那时你跟助手说的话，于是点点头，“是啊，交配和做爱，行为上是差不多的。”你看着他的眼睛，轻轻地笑了起来：“但是我刚刚开始把你当同类看待了。”

“之前我们的相处过程都混乱且粗暴，让我重新了解你一次吧。让母体高兴的话孩子也会长得更好呢~”后面的话当然是你胡诌的，可是金丝蛛却动摇了，似乎切实的感受到孩子的存在之后完全将孩子放在首位来考虑了，他挣扎了很久，终于艰难地开口：“可是我不在发情期。”

啊是了，不在发情期的话是会吐丝的，你一边思索着一边开始脱他宽大的制服，“那就别射在我体内吧。”“？”这里可没有避孕套，所以顾名思义——“你就忍住呗。”

早就听闻有人在背后说你是个各方面都很恶劣的人，然而你会将获得的成就狠狠甩到他们脸上让他们闭嘴，金丝蛛试图杀死你，你同样只是在不断利用他，可是你们彼此的联系却越绑越紧，事情的发展总是难以预料，但是你的内心总告诉自己高兴的话就去做好了，反正时间也不多了。

及时行乐嘛。

金丝蛛被你推倒在软垫上，不敢大力掀倒你，只能任你动作，你成功让他进入身体，如今的身体更敏感一些，水哒哒的小穴顺延肉茎流淌出一片水渍，你轻轻抬起身体再落下，不知是不是身体里多承载了一份重量的缘故，没过一会儿大腿就发酸，下落的速度都变快了，重重砸在金丝蛛身上。弯翘着的性器一下扎进软颤颤的花心，“啊啊——！”刺激的余韵还留存在身体里，你已经被几双手扶着抬高了身体，对上他看向肚子的心疼眼神，你冷哼了一声，再一次沉下身子。

“会伤到孩子的！”他难得情绪激动地说一次话，在你还未表态之前先抬起了上身，把肉茎抽离，轻轻扶着你的腰将你转了个向，让你背靠着半躺在他身上。你扭过上身看他到底想做什么，他踌躇了老半天，总算重新进入你一边缓缓动起来一边小声说：“我来动。”他的手一直扶在你腰上，小心翼翼地护住肚子。即使主动权转移到金丝蛛身上，他却并不深入，只轻轻浅浅地在穴口附近小幅度抽送，甬道里的软肉挤挤攘攘，馋得快把你们身下的软垫都给浸透了，却还得不到一丝解痒的机会。

你正打算挣开他自己动的时候，他竟低下头一口叼住那不断晃动的雪乳，怀孕之后这一对白嫩的奶儿涨的比之前更大了，软滑圆润的肥乳轻松被咬住尖尖儿拉扯起来，尖牙卸了力，一点都没咬伤你，反倒是要在柔弱的小红蕊上磨牙似地，反复磋磨，酸酸痒痒的。湿润温暖的口腔包裹着乳尖，宛如婴儿般拉扯吸吮，而另一边的绵软也没有被轻易放过，粗粝的大手毫不留情地抓握住它，指尖揉压着几乎快陷进肉里藏得不见踪影。

同样的，与在花穴里浅浅抽插蕴藏的轻柔相反，阴蒂被快速打着旋儿搓弄，咕啾咕啾地又刺激出好些滑溜溜的花液，陷进股缝里。上下这一番夹击，轻浅的抽插显得更空虚，你不安分地扭动起来：“啊嗯……给我，再进来点……”他不说话，右侧的吮咬悄然用力，你被嘬吸得发麻，抽着气躲避：“哪有奶给你喝，别吸了，唔……”就在你注意力暂时转移的时候，他将你身体抬得更高了些，你感觉后穴突然被触碰。

“什……啊呜！”早就被湿滑的液体浸润的软嫩后穴被挤进几根手指，陌生的触感让你不断地收缩穴道，然而手指在里面横冲直撞，戳刺出一条湿淋淋的道路，“不行……不……啊嗯……哎呀……”你的抵抗声在逐渐减弱，啵唧一声，肉茎从花穴中抽出，划开一道圆弧形的水痕，随即捅进了被手指撑开的后穴。

这次一口气入到了最深处，颤颤摆摆的臀瓣被袋囊啪啪啪地撞出声响，从未开垦过的后穴不适应得很，你的身体僵硬而紧缩，然而他的手却抠挖进前面的小穴里，搅得一汪春水四处飞溅，酥麻的细小电流爬过全身，逐渐汇聚到顶端，连头发丝儿都似乎覆上了情欲。金丝蛛的喘息也逐渐粗重起来，你的胸口被他挤得发疼，却也顾不得拉开他，所有感官都汇聚到一点，肌肉高频率地颤抖骤缩，腰几乎挺直了，“咿啊——！！”淡白色的乳汁竟真的被挤压出来，与金丝蛛迅速抽离你身体射出的金色丝线同步，你大脑一片空白，呆呆地望着在空气中摇摇晃晃的乳尖儿上还残留了些许乳汁，被金丝蛛快速吮了去又立即松开，独留敏感的顶端裹着透明的涎液颤呀颤。

你略微有些发愣，冷不丁转过头问他：“什么味道？”他倒是被你问懵了，下意识舔了舔唇也只回答了个“……不知道”。你终止了这没有意义的问答，从金丝蛛身上下来躺到软垫上，平复了好一会儿，气息终于归于平稳，然而刚刚一直没有注意到的肚子突然凸起一个小角，很快又消失，金丝蛛一直关注着自然是发现了，他侧过身轻轻地将手笼在刚刚凸起的位置，小声说：“它又动了。”

“你期待它出生吗？”“嗯”

我也很期待啊，但可能和你的期待不太一样吧。你默默在心里这样想着。

“很讨厌我吧？”“……”他这次没有回答，只是看了你一眼，什么情绪都没有。明明刚刚才结束激烈的亲密行为，还状似亲昵的谈论着后代，然而你清楚地明白这其间不过是虚幻的假象，仅靠着肚子里的孩子拉扯着那根岌岌可危的丝线。

你坐起身来，倒也懒得打破现在平和的假象，轻轻与他说：“也许你应该要感到高兴，我之后不会再出现在你面前了，毕竟我这么忙。若是你配合后续的实验的话，孩子还是能让你见到的。”他默默点了点头，垂着眼睫不知在想什么。

现在的他即使不用再释放镇静气体也如此乖巧、安静……无趣。你看了他一眼，摸了摸肚子，低头轻轻说了一句：“来和爸爸说再见吧。”他听见某个字眼时，眼睛抬起来眨了眨。过了一会儿，肚皮边上终于又浅浅地顶起一个角。

这便是最后的道别了，再见、再见。


	9. Chapter 9

在忙碌的工作中，几个月的时间稍瞬即逝，如今的你已经怀胎34周，肚子隆起的程度已不是稍加掩饰就能掩盖过去的事了，于是你顺势以金丝蛛的研究为由申请外出采集样本的资格，减少在大家面前出现的几率。

为了避免孩子的事情被过多人知道，你一直没有去照B超检测过孩子的状况，但也是时候该去看看情况，于是你让医生好友帮忙找到靠谱的医院，掩人耳目地就悄悄去了，因为你一再掩藏，好友一直很怀疑你这孩子的父亲身份，陪同你前往的时候还在不断猜测：“你该不会是傍上什么富商做了人家情妇想生下孩子上位吧？！”

你裹紧了长外套，顶着工作熬出来的黑眼圈无语地看着她，“你乱七八糟的东西看太多了。”“那为什么总是神神秘秘的，连我都不能说吗？”“之后总会告诉你的，先去检测完再说。”

直至走进医院前你都表现得很淡定，但真要开始检测了还是有点紧张。四维彩超可以清晰地展现孩子的五官和发育情况，你心下有些忐忑，不知道是否会看见一个六只手臂的孩子。

待你看到屏幕上显示出的数字图像时，一颗悬着的心终于放了下来，同时隐隐地雀跃着——孩子的肢体和五官看起来都与常人无异，是个乖巧的女孩，还闭着眼打了个哈欠，只需要生下来之后检查她身体里有没有纺丝的腺体就已经完成了基因融合实验的第一步了。你满脑子的实验，相比之下，好友看到孩子影像后似乎比你还兴奋，一直盯着屏幕瞧，嚷嚷着要做孩子干妈。

你无奈地看着她，突然的一声惊呼吓了你一跳。只见好友惊恐地点了点屏幕侧边，孩子刚刚微微侧过了身体，在身后的阴影处竟露出一个小小的轮廓，看着像一只手。“她背后还有只手？！”你心头一跳，紧盯着屏幕，发现那只手并没有连到孩子的身上，而是延伸到她身后，竟是还有另一个孩子被她挡着，只是因为体格小了不少才没被注意到。

“情况不太对。”一旁的妇产科医生仔细辨认着，紧皱的眉头告诉你情况不太乐观，“虽然现在月份已经大了，但依旧不排除小的会被吸收成寄生胎的可能性。”她提议你再观察一段时间，可能需要安排剖腹产，你心头突然闪过一种可能——蜘蛛不同性别的体形差距巨大，会不会这两个孩子也是因为受到这个影响……但现在无法确认，也难以向外人解释，你只好默默地应了下来。

因为好友很担心你，着急帮你办了住院手续，不再允许你外出，你只能通过手机联系上助手，让他去询问金丝蛛是否还记得出生时自己或者兄弟姐妹的体型大小。“孩子出什么问题了吗？”助手清朗的声音从手机里传出，正巧被拎着水果回来的好友听见，她时常见到跟在你身后的助手，因此也认得这个声音，见你慌忙挂断了电话，一脸识破了的神情：“哈，终于被我抓住了吧，孩子的父亲就是你那个小助手？那干嘛一直鬼鬼祟祟的。”

“不是啊，孩子父亲是我的研究对象，那个金丝蛛哦。”你开玩笑似地告诉她真相，可惜她并没有相信，毕竟之前你被他咬了之后害得有多惨她都是知道的。于是你又认真说了一遍，毕竟迟早得告诉她真相，也许孩子之后也需要她来帮忙照顾。

“你认真的吗？”好友狐疑地盯着你的眼睛看了好一会，发现你一丝调笑的意味都没有，此刻才真正相信了你：“你疯啦？拿自己身体开玩笑？！”她激动地扑过来，忘了手里还拿着水果刀，险些戳到你，你慌忙避到一旁，捡起床上的枕头砸回去。一来一回，病房里闹了好一会才安静下来，事已至此好友也拿你没办法，询问你之后的打算。

孩子的事情直接对外公布恐怕会引起轩然大波，因此他们的存在暂时要掩藏起来，而目前的检测情况来看，孩子外貌与人类无异，所以也不必着急在研究所内揭露这件事，总之一切都得在基因实验有一定进展后才能慢慢说出来。你脑海里有了大概规划，但好友更担心你的身体：“你怀上孩子之后没有哪里感觉不舒服吗？”  
“没有，倒不如说因为有他们在，反而让身体里的病毒和毒素伤害性降低了，现在的我抗毒性可是很强的啊~”你的语气轻松，好友也放心不少，宽慰了你几句便被你劝着离开了，留你一人独处休息。

而在你挂断电话后没多久，助手那边也很快传来了回复，金丝蛛对刚出生时的事情记得并不是十分清晰，但是他另外提到雄蛛的成熟速度会比雌蛛快很多，他和最后剩下的那个哥哥已经长至少年期时，另外的姐姐才刚过幼年期，只不过她虽然长得慢，成体却会比他们都大得多。

以他的描述来看，他们的体型差异是成年后才日益明显，所以你肚子里的两个孩子原本应该差不多大才对，你唯一能想到的造成目前状况的缘由只有营养不良了，但不论工作多忙碌你都有注意调配饮食，现在看来也许是不太适用于蜘蛛的孩子。你有些后悔没有早点检查，只是无论如何，目前需要尽快安排手术将孩子取出，免得形成寄生胎。

你看着肚子叹了口气，孩子也似乎感应到什么似地，咕噜噜地似乎在里面翻身，肚皮被顶得一动一动的，“很快就能和你们见面啦。”你思索了一会儿，拨通了助手的电话。

“告诉他，他是两个孩子的爸爸了。”


	10. Chapter 10

剖腹产的手术很快安排上，因为早产的缘故，两个孩子只在你眼前晃了一下就马上被送去暖箱了，护士们告诉你是一儿一女，你焦急地想知道孩子的具体情况，但都被当作是对早产儿的担忧，只得到了让你放宽心的安慰。

你被推回病房休息，麻醉过后疼痛如潮水般袭来，直至好友拉着助手一起来看望你，你才抽出一丝神智让他们去帮你看看孩子，可是目前孩子的情况不允许任何人看望，一番折腾过后，借助好友的关系才终于解开了你真正的忧虑：孩子们外貌都很正常，胎发是漂亮的淡金色，身体上有与金丝蛛相似的黑色弯曲纹路，不过这倒是都被护士们当成是特殊的胎记了。小的那个孩子尽管看起来非常危险，但令人意外的是早产儿应当会出现的问题却几乎没有，正常得令人惊异。唯一的问题则是寻常早产因为汗腺发育不成熟而导致的体温过高，在他们这变成了体温偏低，两个孩子都是如此。

你听到这反而安定了下来，金丝蛛的体温低是你早已知晓的事情，看来他们的生命力比你想象中更顽强，因此也不再担忧，安心休养。半个月后，你们终于可以出院，你给孩子们取了名，女孩叫丝瞳，男孩叫毒织，简洁明了，正是通过他们的特征取的。

大女儿当初睁开眼时便吓了大家一跳，双目皆是重瞳，红棕色的虹膜边上有一圈金色围边，妖冶又璀璨，她长着小小的圆钝乳牙，尖牙还不明显，最喜欢让你抱着哺喂。可小儿子就无法如此，因为他简直是个毒素聚合体，当初你发现身体里的大量毒素被胎儿吸收，应该就是他，因此他身体里蕴含了大量毒素，并且因为年幼而不懂得控制。好在你哺喂前让他咬着奶嘴试了一下，他的牙齿比姐姐的尖锐得多，毒液透过齿尖扎破奶嘴渗入奶瓶里，纯白的乳汁霎时间变成青黄色。

因此小毒织不能由你亲自哺喂，只能一边看着姐姐快活一边自己默默抱着奶瓶啃，他的食量很大，即使刚出生时稍显瘦小，在喂养了两个月后很快赶上了小丝瞳的体重。事情似乎都朝着理想的状况发展，但你依旧显得着急，因为你明显感觉到产后的身体状况在逐渐变差。

夜深人静时身体会突然地感到剧痛发热、乏力，又是最初中毒时的反应。你蜷缩在床的一角，冷汗直流，但头脑始终保持着清明，想必毒素早已混合着病毒爬遍你的四肢百骸，潘朵拉病毒始终没能让你的身体具备对毒素的适应性，之前能维持表面的稳定，也是因为小毒织的缘故，他一降生，岌岌可危的平衡被打破，富有侵略性的毒素瞬间占领了你身体的各个角落。

可恶，一切都还只起了个头，不如明天就送孩子们去做个全面的身体检测，提取DNA样本……“啊呜啊呜~”一旁的婴儿床突然传来稚儿吵闹的声响，你忍着痛爬去查看，懵懂的两张脸依赖地看着你，突然一股酸涩涌上心头，送孩子去检测的念头像是云雾般被抹去，你皱紧了眉头，心下默念需要再过段时间，他们还太小了……甚至连父亲都还没见过。

这陡然让你想起了许久未见的金丝蛛，正如当初最后一面时所说，你再没有出现在他面前，“那么明天就让孩子去看看他吧。”

第二天，你久违地回到了研究所，然而大家都在各自忙碌，并没有太注意到你，倒是给你提供了便利，你抱着孩子交给助手，让他帮忙送进去给金丝蛛。“你不自己进去吗？哇啊——别咬我！”助手手忙脚乱地抱着两个哇啦啦哭成一团的宝宝，还要防着小毒织啃他的手，苦不堪言。

“我总得信守承诺，说了不见他就不见他。”你晃晃悠悠地走到监控室里坐下，屏幕里的金丝蛛闭着眼静坐在收容室中央，四周层层叠叠堆放了被翻得乱七八糟的书籍，但你总觉得有什么不对，将屏幕倍率无限放大，终于看见微弱的折射在灯光下闪烁着。

是丝，他在收容室里布满了微不可见的丝。怎么会？他若是纺丝，助手他们不会看不见，除非他一直藏着别的纺丝口。你看着助手抱着孩子快走到收容室门前了，着急想告诉他，在门开启那一瞬开启传音器大声喊道：“子平！小心他的丝！！”

然而你还是迟了一步，助手才刚迈进去就被丝线束缚了四肢，愣在原地。你此刻才看清金丝蛛的右侧那只曾经被你用铁针贯穿过的手能发射丝线。金丝蛛手里扯着晶莹的丝线，已行至门前，却同样停住了，他与助手怀里抱着的孩子对上了目光，刚刚还一直哇哇大哭的孩子们都停歇了哭声盯着他。

小丝瞳的眼睛眨呀眨，重瞳的两对眸子轱辘轱辘转，然后轻轻地咧开一个笑容向金丝蛛张开了双臂。


	11. Chapter 11

“我的……孩子？”金丝蛛的指尖动了动，把小丝瞳从助手手中抱出来，稳稳地接到自己怀里，小丝瞳很熟稔地抓紧了他的衣襟，软绵绵的触感似乎让金丝蛛也有些陌生，虽然看似很稳当，但你看见他小心翼翼地换了几次手臂的姿势。

把小丝瞳抱稳了之后他再次伸手去接小毒织，才伸手就被咬了一口，然而金丝蛛的皮肤自然结实得多，也不怕小毒织的毒素，只当父子间初次相见的见面礼似地，毫不在意地将自己手指放在孩子嘴里当磨牙棒。

金丝蛛转身回到中央去坐着，面上显然看着是欣喜的，“是我的孩子。”笃定的陈述句，他这次是盯着摄像头说的，显然在跟你讲话。

你看见助手还缠在丝网上动弹不得，但是收容室的门大开着，金丝蛛却不出去，看似不是想逃离，一时之间捉摸不透他的想法，只好先与他对话：“是，大女儿叫丝瞳，小儿子叫毒织。”他听见你的声音后点了点头便没再说话，专心去逗孩子们，借助手多的优势，可以同时将两个孩子举高又放下，逗得孩子们咯咯笑。

“你能不能把子平先放开……？”你对自己身上发生什么都不会过于在意，但原则是不能因此让周围的人也受到伤害，因为不清楚金丝蛛的意图，你只好小心翼翼地提出，没想到他朝镜头摆了摆手，说：“早就松开了，他现在身上缠着的都是之前就布好的网，你去把他拉下来就行了。”

你更加迷惑了：“你悄悄准备好这些网，又一直隐藏着手上恢复的纺器，不是想逃出去？”他放下一直逗弄孩子的手，沉默了一会儿才回答你：“说好配合实验就会让我见到孩子的吧，可是已经过了很久。”真是意料之外的回答，你回想了一下，怀孕后期没有再见过他，孩子出生后又是几个月，加起来有半年以上，中间只通过助手联系过2次。实际上你感觉时间并不算长，但是金丝蛛的活动范围只限制在研究所内，时间便过得格外漫长，也许他以为你食言了才试图抓住助手想联系你，因为今天助手来收容室之前提前通知过，而他并不知道助手正是要带着孩子过来。

仅仅是想满足见到孩子这个要求吗？因为太过简单了反而让人难以相信，你又问了他一遍：“为什么不是想逃走？”“我想明白了，外面也没有容纳我的位置。”你听见他的回答，才想起大部分民众还不能接受融合体的存在，说到底在他们看来这就是一群怪物，所以金丝蛛即使真的跑出去也说不定会被人们发现举报，再次抓走。

人类总是复杂得多。

你沉默了一阵，难得的同情起金丝蛛来，你现在要做的实验，实际上也是在压榨他们这个群体的剩余价值罢了，即使人类真正掌握了与融合体相似的基因，也不一定能包容他们的存在。如此卑劣的人类群体中也包含了你，你自嘲了一声，决定暂且不去徒增烦恼，毕竟你也不可能因此就停止实验，还是先解决眼下的问题——把助手从网上拉下来。

这样不可避免地就要与金丝蛛见上一面了，你暗自摇了摇头：“终究还是要打破诺言嘛。”但不成想，就在离收容室门口一步之遥的位置，钻心的疼痛突然再一次袭来，你扶着墙边跪了下去，耳边只剩助手喊你的声音，随后意识便渐渐隐没在黑暗中。

“哔哔——哔——”冰冷的机器鸣叫，嘈杂的人声，纷乱的声响交织在一起聚集到顶峰时却突然停止，一切都犹如潮落般离去，只余一片寂静。你睁开眼时发现大家都围在一旁，好友扑倒在你胸口颤抖着，把你胸前的衣襟都浸湿了。

“怎么了，在哭吗？”你听不见她的声音。

“好安静啊，发生什么了？”你坐起身来，发现自己穿过了好友的身体。彻骨的冰凉从头浇落，你终于意识到了现在的状况。

你死了，毒素还是击垮了你的身体。


	12. Chapter 12

虽说早就做好心理准备，但事情发生得还是太过突然，你坐起身后茫然四顾，想寻找什么，但是死后脑子显然就没那么好使了，想了老半天也还是一片空白，你索性打算出去看看。

你现在的身子很轻，直接穿墙飘了出去，不远处就是你最熟悉的研究室，你留下了详尽的笔记给助手，让他继续完成你的工作。对了，你的助手！刚刚并没有看到他。

他应该和金丝蛛他们在一起，然而你没在收容室看见他们，焦急地四处乱飘，也不知过了多久——你的世界里看不到时间的流动，钟表都是停止的，终于熟悉的身影又出现在你眼前。

他们从研究所最顶层的办公室里走出来，你一眼就看见了跟在他们身后的那个精神矍铄的白发老人，那是你们的所长，也是一路培养你走到现在的老师，宛如严父一般的存在，关于金丝蛛的报告便是直接提交给他的，但这次孩子的事情你完全没对他提过，包括中毒也是。你绕在他身旁飘来飘去，期望他不要终止你的计划。

老人的眉间皱起了难解的结，他看了一眼站在助手一侧的金丝蛛——怀里还抱着两个孩子，身上没有安装任何限制融合体行动的束缚器，可是他却没有任何想逃离的反应，依然安静地站在那，看上去一点攻击性都没有。但实际上金丝蛛的右肢一直在把玩金色的丝线，没有一丝光亮的眼睛牢牢盯着所长，隐隐地透露出威胁的意味。

“真是胡来！如果不是这次闹出这么大动静……我都不知道你们背后干了这么多乱七八糟的事。”所长扶了扶额，重重地叹了口气：“子平，带他们回去吧，以后养在研究所，由你负责，只要不做什么出格的事情我不会过问。”他说完便转身回去了，原本挺拔的背影却隐约透出一丝疲惫和沧桑。你欣喜地拍了拍助手的肩膀——虽然仍然穿过了他的身体。“以后就靠你了，好好干啊。”

你在金丝蛛和孩子周围绕了几圈，捏了捏触摸不到的孩子们的脸，最终毫无留念地飞上了研究所的屋顶，等待着会有什么天使或者地狱使者带你离开，但一直等到日落也没有任何人前来，你也没有消散在空气中，你甚至看着大家把你的尸首运走了。

“？”你在空荡荡的脑海里搜刮着，终于在已经开始有些模糊的记忆碎片里找到好友以前对你说的，对人世间还留有遗憾或执念的灵魂会一直游荡在人间。你认为自己的执念恐怕是没有完成的实验，看来得看着助手把基因融合实验完成才能离开。

于是你开始了日复一日在研究所飘荡的日子，时间越长你对过去的记忆就越模糊，唯有一些事情是你记得无比清晰的，就是与金丝蛛实验相关的任何人和事。你的好友因为是知情人之一，时常会从医务部跑来，一来二去竟和助手在一起了，他们婚礼那天你还在坐在他们为你留的位置上好好地送上了祝福。

失去了你的这个世界依旧有条不紊地前进着，可你的时间永远停摆着，有时你会看着不再走动的钟表发呆，思索自己继续留存在世间的意义到底在哪里，是否真的只是为了实验。子平将一切都完成地很好，有条不紊地进行着，比起激进派的你，他更加温和。丝瞳和毒织的身体里检测出了还未完全成熟的纺器，每个星期会定期检查，平时他们会跟在金丝蛛身边，由签订协议不会泄露情报的专门人员进行教学，因为他们在外表上几乎与人类无异，此举似乎是为了让他们未来能融入人类社会。

实验不是一朝一夕就能完成的，可你近来感到身体越来越透明了，有时还会“失去意识”很长时间，再醒来时通常是待在金丝蛛和孩子们身旁。金丝蛛早已成长为一个可靠的父亲，帮助丝瞳适应重瞳带来的视物困难，帮助毒织控制毒素的释放，金色的细丝甚至能在他手中轻易地编织成各种图案的网络。

“爸爸，能把妈妈以前的样子也编出来吗？我们想看！子平叔叔每次跟我们描述妈妈的时候都干巴巴的，一点都不形象。”你听见丝瞳拉着金丝蛛的手撒娇，不由得也有些好奇地看向他，孩子们对你的印象早就淡化得不行了，唯一见过的只剩下你工作证上留下的照片，你虽然很想告诉他们你一直就在旁边，可是做不到。

金丝蛛沉默了很长时间，直至毒织也来摇晃他的手，他才终于应声说了好。你看见漂亮的丝线层层叠叠交织出一个微笑着的人像，正想点评一番就听见金丝蛛的声音响起：“她总这样笑着，很让人讨厌。”啊，竟然当着孩子的面这样说，你用半透明的手捏他，结果穿过了他的脸，只能憋着一口气继续听他讲。

“她做了很多奇怪的事情，但做的最好的事是把你们带到我身边。”金丝编织而成的图案变成了一个女人低头抚摸肚子的剪影。丝瞳看起来听得有些困惑，她的小手抚上丝织的图案，转头望向金丝蛛：“‘讨厌’和‘奇怪’吗，但是爸爸织的图案看起来很温柔。”你低头打算仔细瞧瞧，图案却突然被打散了，金丝蛛淡淡地回复着：“我织的图案都是这样。”

“可是……再说点妈妈的事情吧，爸爸。”  
“没有了，我跟她见面的次数也很少。好了，来温习一遍你们的功课。”  
“呜啊，爸爸——”

你坐在一旁看他们吵闹着，竟感受到了一丝从不可能出现在你身上的，家的温暖。与过去日夜相伴的冷冰冰的仪器和数据不同，是容纳进生活中的无形羁绊。 你怔怔地看着自己的身体，飘散得就只剩上半身了。你终于明白自己死前真正的遗憾和执念是什么了。

竟是与家人相伴。

即使对象是金丝蛛，他也在无形中成为了你的“家人”。

“没想到会是这样……但是真可惜，这辈子是和你们无缘啦。”你用还未飘散完的双手拥抱着孩子们，在最后用额头碰了一下金丝蛛的眉心：“虽然之前对你很差劲，但如果下辈子我们还能见面，再重新好好相处吧。”

“对不起啊。”

将要消失的一刹那，金丝蛛抬起了头，你看见自己的身影竟映进了他的眼眸，他的瞳孔霎时间放大，在彻底消散前，你读出了他最后的唇语。

再见。


End file.
